Subtle Wings, Part 1 A Known Stranger
by Kill Me Till You Love Me
Summary: Esther is now the Queen of Albion. But not all is well....she is missing her once trusted partner Abel Nightroad. But her sorrow just might end with a sudden carriage accident! this is my first story on here so enjoy  !


The skies were bright with the shining sun, the birds chirped as waterfalls of golden warmth fell upon the vass and gorgeous city of Albion. 

A carriage that was decorated from roof to wheel with jewels rode smoothly through the thriving city.

"Oh today is so beautiful!" Queen Esther's eyes twinkled with amazment as she looked out from her fancied carriage.

Children laughed and played in the streets as merchants from all over filled their stands full of priceless merchandise.

Esther enjoyed ever minute of such moments in her city, she loved going out and seeing her towns people, she wished dearly for these moments to never end.

A long sigh passed her colored lips.

"What is wrong milady? Are you not at ease?" an old man in a formal suit asked her with much concern in his gentle voice.

The old brittal man was Queen Esthers most trusted butler Emil.

"Huh? Oh no its just that I was thinking of someone thats all." Esther smiled reassuringly to her kind butler.

"Well if her majesty is not comfortable please tell me." he said bowing his head in respect

Esther chuckled "I will." she said softly.

She once again brought her attention to the forever skies.

_Abel...Oh how I miss you so.._

Why she felt so sorrowful over the loss of her friend she didn't know. Esther knew that it would be a miracle to see his gentle smile again.

She missed him so much that it brought her sadness knowing the reality of their situation.

Abel was on a personal mission and she a duty to protect her city. They both hadn't the time to see each other casually like old friends could.

The carriage slammed to a sudden halt.

Esther would've tumbled to the carpet floor if it wasn't for Emil catching before she did.

"Th-thank you Emil." she stuttered still suprised.

"You needn't thank me your Majesty." Emil said kindly, smiling under his grey mustache.

The carraige driver stepped halfway through the small carraige doors.

"Your Majesty! Pardon for the sudden stop but we accidentally hit someone!" he announced. the suprised shock on his face still showing.

"What!? You hit someone!?" Esther shrieked.

"I'm deeply sorry your Majesty but he just sorta...ran out in front of us! I truly had no time to stop!" he said, still in a panic.

"Oh dear, let me see is he badly hurt?" Esther asked.

"Well he's pretty banged up." the driver reported in terrible guilt.

Queen Esther gentle stepped out her lavished carraige, quickly running up to the injured man that now was being helped to his feet.

"Oh you poor man. Are you okay." she asked in a gentle kind tone and worry in her big blue eyes.

The man looked up to her with his winter blue eyes.

"Oh! Ill be fine! Ill be fine! Nothing to have such a commotion about!" he chuckled smiling.

The man wore casual clothing such as jeans and a tank top What sat upon his head was a

black rounded top hat that looked out of place. Though he did looked very much like a simple commoner.

But the features that caught her eye the most was his crystal blue eyes and silver blonde- hair.

_That voice...is he?_

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by someone toppling over her.

"Waaaahhhh!!" the man yelped.

Both fell to the hard cold ground with a,** THUD!**

The man looked down to her and notice the position they were in. He blushed bright red.

O-oh f-forgive I-" he wasn't able to finish his words for he was lifted right from his collar by a rough, meaty hand.

"HEY!! NOBODY TOUCHES HER MAJESTY IN SUCH A MANNER!! YOU GOT THAT!?" yelled a broad mucline man in a scruff hard tone.

"I-I deeply apologize for my clumsyness I meant no harm." the man apologized, a little worried for his life.

"Fortunado! Put him down! He's injured!" Esther demanded.

The musculine man,Esthers tough hard headed body gaurd, Fortunado drop the stranger to thr ground giving him a warning look.

The man landed on his bottom hard, he winced.

"Ow." he yelped.

Esther chuckled silently behind her white gloved hand at the man's clumsiness.

"Sorry, but I never caught your name." she smiled leaning down to him.

"Oh, forgive me for such a late introduction! I am Abel Nightroad," he winked, "its been awhile hasn't it miss Esther." he introduced in his usal goofy smile.

...to be continued.


End file.
